RWBY RANDOMNESS
by Amewolfsky
Summary: RADNOMNESS
1. Chapter 1

Hello today we are creating this new story for some fucking reason

:HEY! NO SWERING ON MY CRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER!

...okay

BEGIN

How to play video games with Ame.

Ame: Heya guys Today I'm teaching you how to play video games.

Step 1: get a video game

Ame then bashes into someone's house and steals a video game.

Step 2: get home

Ame then climbs into his dorm room window and lands on his head on the floor.

Step 3: Remember you don't have a tv.

Ame sighs and then climbs back out his dorm room window.

Step 4: Obtain TV

Ame bashes into another person's house and takes their TV

Step 5: repeat the 2nd step

Ame climbs back into his dorm room window landing on his stomach

Step 6: Plug in TV

Ame desperately looks around for an unused outlet and plugs in TV

Step 7: get a game console

Ame then goes to the store and buys a console (without paying)

Step 8: repeat steps 2 and 5

Ame climbs back into his dorm again.

Step 9: Set up console

Ame starts to set up console, and then got tangled in the cords.

Step 10: get untangled (if not tangled, then skip this step)

Ame then start to roll around trying to escape the evil wires grasp.

Step 11: Ask friends if they want to play (If you have none, then skip this step.)

Ame then went to RWBY's dorm bashing in and kidnapping Ruby and Yang to play video games with him

Step 12: Play

Ame, Ruby, and Yang then played video games.


	2. Chapter 2

I found me-self a review *ahem* I GOT A REVIEW FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME!

*The sound of party poppers can be heard as confetti falls and a jukebox plays.*

... :oh i heard you were selling you body, why don't you sell it to my ass

HEY, NO SWEARING YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!

... :IT'S WUMPUS YOU UNCULTURED WUMP!

US!

Ok whatever

Sebas's native tongue:

I have found that I have received a review ahem TESTING TIME FOR A LONG TIME!

* The sound can be heard as a party poppers confetti falls and the jukebox plays. *

... : Oh, I heard you had to sell his body, or donkeys to sell it to me?

HEY, YOU scratchy SWINE oath?

... , scratchy Wump Wump YOU DO!

US?

ok ass

Boi big you will never flatter

K K, O, O KO George domestic coke COKOOREE City OK!

when one member of every class of cause into the midst of the bomb heralded and he's kinda


	3. Chapter 3

WHATSUPBOIZENGURLS?

Ame's secret bunker

Ame: Hello, I'm ame and this is my bunker I'm currently working on a secret project and if you're reading this and want to read it when the first chapter comes out then then you might not get it on this site. When i'm done i'll notify you guys


	4. Chapter 4

Ninino Lan:

This amusement park made by Ame and Sebas, food we sell includes apples, strawberries, carrots, tomatoes, cherries, green lefies (heals any injury and disease you may or may not have), pizza, french fries, hot dogs, organs (not real organs of course, just every type of meat shaped like organs, including organs), mozzarella sticks, and green lefries (gives you every single injury and disease in the world).


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki wolf sky is the female version of ame.

Begin

Ame POV:

I was playing video games with Ruby and Yang after making my tutorial about how to play video games, and posting it on TubeYou. I won every game against them.

Yuki POV:

I was walking around Beacon trying to cure my boredom. When I fell into a random pit.

Ame POV:

I woke up suddenly and saw black all around me. I heard an 'Oof' from behind me. I turned around. A girl who looked VERY familiar was staring at me.

Yuki POV:

I was staring at a VERY familiar boi and he was staring at me. I stared and he stared back. I shrugged and assumed he was the male version of me.

Ame POV:

We were staring at each other for at least five hours. 'She's probably a female version of me.' suddenly a portal opened underneath both of us and we went back to our universes.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD that is a wrap. I'm back and just the same as before.


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Baldi give us you're wise words of wisdom

Ms. baldi:If any one of you is to create a movement or a change in the minds of those who told you

Such wisdom

What about you ms. boldo wise, do you have anything to add?

Ms. boldo wise:I like any kind of bald film of the disturbance

Such wisdom

Yang POV:

I was leaving Ame's room from playing video games when I saw Sebastian, staring at me intensely. I could feel myself shrinking in on myself from his stare. It was piercing my soul. I fainted.

Ruby POV:

I was walking around outside when I came across Sebas, "Hey there do you need some...thing." He was staring at me very intensely. I started to feel very dizzy. I fainted.

Weiss POV:

I was walking along the classroom, when Sebas started staring at me. "Um, Can you not stare at me please?" He continued to stare. I started to stumble before I fainted.

Blake POV:

I saw every single one of my teammates faint after seeing Sebas's intense gaze. 'I have to get out of here.' I was too late. Sebas started to stare at me and I fainted.


End file.
